


mornings

by snugglytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fat Josh, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler
Summary: Josh loves his body.





	mornings

Josh sighed softly when he finally awoke in the late morning. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and gave a quiet yawn before peering up and seeing nothing in front of him except a big pile of his fleshy gut. He gave it a gentle rub, watching it jiggle as he stalled himself from getting up for the day. It was always such a chore to get out of bed since he’s gotten so fat... but it was inevitable of course, because it was now that his stomach let out a loud growl, making him aware that he was starving for breakfast. 

He groaned quietly as he put his hand down and pushed himself into a sitting position. It took him quite a few minutes and he was panting by the time he was upright. He gave himself a short break then, as he does every morning, watching as his belly rose and fell on his lap as he breathed. He smiled a bit, impressed with himself with how far he’s come...

Soon he was getting hungrier though, so that motivated him to get out of bed as quickly as possible. He huffed and slowly moved his legs out from under the sheets and stuck them over the edge of the bed, scooting his blubber butt along. 

He put his hands on either side, taking a deep breath before trying to push himself up. He was almost too heavy to manage himself on his own, and that showed with his wobbly arms and red face when he did this. It took a few tries, but soon Josh is standing, his belly cascading down and slapping against his thighs while a few beads of sweat appear on his forehead from his efforts. 

His stance is wide, his thighs having no room but to stick together as he slowly waddles towards his bedroom door. He doesn’t bother with clothes... nothing really fits him anymore, the tight pair of boxers on his figure holding on for dear life being proof. 

His hips brush against the doorframe as he exits into the hallway, causing his breath to catch in his throat — it’s been happening all week and he never gets tired of it. 

His empty belly wobbles as he slowly makes his way into the kitchen. He’s breathing heavily at this point, going faster so he can collapse onto the two armless chairs that are set out for him. He rests for a few minutes before shifting in the two chairs holding him up to get more comfortable—they creak, but they’ve been doing that more lately with how quickly Josh has been ballooning. 

Once he’s caught his breath, Josh finally can look at the table and smile at all of the food his boyfriend had left for him. It smells delicious, and even still looks a little steamy — Tyler had probably finished cooking and left for work shortly before Josh awoke. 

Josh appreciates it as always, even though he wishes his boy was here to feed it to him now. He’s used to feeding himself when Tyler can’t though, so he wastes no time before digging into what looks like a feast, but is just a normal meal for Josh. 

He doesn’t care about being messy, cleanliness had left his thoughts hundreds of pounds ago. No, all he cares about is cramming food into his mouth to aid his achingly hungry belly. He rarely bothers with a fork anymore, just uses his pudgy hands to grab everything and stuff it in his mouth. His thick chin wobbles as he gets crumbs and grease all over his face, arms, and hands. 

Josh burps loudly when he feels himself start to get full so he can make more room, grunting as he puts a hand on his bloated belly so he can reach for the next plate of food. 

But the creaks on the chair have increased and gotten louder throughout his frenzy, not that he’s noticed over his gluttonous behavior. 

His gut is sitting heavily between his knees, and even though he’s seated on two chairs, Josh has grown so wide that his butt hangs off on either side. He’s finally grabbed hold of that next plate, cheering in triumph as he puts it in front of him and settles back into his chairs. 

The furniture just can no longer handle the weight, so there’s one more loud creak as Josh raises his chocolate milk to his lips and then —

_**CRACK** _

Josh chokes as he goes crashing to the floor, the wood splintered beneath and around him. The chocolate milk goes everywhere, all over Josh’s naked chest and belly, sinking and sliding in between his rolls. 

It takes a few seconds for Josh to realize what just happened, and when he does... a huge grin breaks out over his face. He giggles to himself, giving his tummy a nice pat. He’s unhurt, but of course this position on the floor laying on broken furniture pieces is not comfortable, so he grunts as he goes to sit up—

“Oof,” Josh muttered as he’s sent straight to his back again. He’s far too full... hell, at this point he’s just far too fat. There’s no way he’d be able to get up on his own even with an empty belly. 

But still, he tries, groaning and moaning each time. After the seventh try, he gives up. He pants heavily as he looks up at his mound of a belly, becoming aroused at the fact he’s pinned down by his massive gut. 

He smiles at this, closing his eyes and imagining what it’s going to be like when he’s even bigger...

Maybe he didn’t get to finish his breakfast, but he finds himself lucky that he’s still slightly stuffed, so at least he won’t go hungry while he’s stuck on the floor until Tyler comes to check on him during his lunch break. 

And he can’t wait to tell his boyfriend that they need more furniture... again.

**Author's Note:**

> open to any requests / rps!
> 
> tumblr: snugglytyler
> 
> <3


End file.
